Serendipity
by BooksinMyDreams
Summary: A cancelled meeting leads to an unexpected day at the beach for Robert. But, meeting Cora Levinson? That's serendipity. Cobert. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

Serendipity

It was entirely by accident that Robert Crawley had found himself in Newport on the nicest day of the year. He had flown out for a business meeting which, unbeknown to him had been cancelled the week before. The potential clients were profusely apologetic, an admin error had meant he was left out of the cancellation email however, they had arranged for him to stay at a nice local hotel and reimburse him for his travel expenses. So, all things considered, it had worked out rather well for him. He wasn't in any rush to fly back home not with torrential rain and high winds battering the country. No, he was his own boss. CEO in fact, of Crawley Enterprises he could miss a day or two or three. Three minimum he had decided as he sat on the beach, his suit jacket having been sacrificed in lieu of a beach towel. But, as Robert looked out at the shimmering sun glinted water he found his eyes transfixed on the most exquisite woman currently coming out of it. She was tall and had the most glorious body in a fitted navy swimming costume. Her hair was short, and droplets were running merrily down her face but, he could tell from the radiant smile she was giving him that she did not care about bit of water. _Wait_. She was smiling at him, she had caught him staring and he couldn't help the blush that ran fast to his cheeks. Robert feels like a naughty school boy as she walks towards him, still wearing that same rueful, _I caught you_ smile.

"Hello." The mysterious, exquisite woman chuckles and he now finds that her voice is just as lovely as she is. Her American accent is rich and sweet, she's a local considering he has heard countless people today speak in the same friendly tone or maybe he's just lucky, this has been a rather fortuitous day. "Hello." Robert shyly but warmly replies.

"So, it's not often I catch a handsome stranger staring at me after a swim." Her tone is jovial but, teasing. Is he wrong to detect a slight hint of flirtation in her voice?

"I apologise- I was just- I was just- "Robert stammers, feeling foolish and so completely the sheltered twenty-six-year-old Brit his parents had raised him to be. The entire scenario would have tickled Rosamund, delighted his father and probably caused his mother to self- combust.

"You were just looking at the ocean and I happened to interrupt you." Cora states as if it is a proven fact.

"Yes. No! I mean, I was looking at the ocean but, then _you._ " Robert seems to drag the word out. "I assure you, there was no interruption. Miss?"

"Levinson." She replies with ease. "Cora."

" _Cora._ " She loves the careful sound of her name on his tongue and the smile that comes next. "I'm Robert- Crawley." He adds his surname in haste as if in fear that he'll be lost amongst all the other possible Roberts she could meet today however, Cora somehow manages to make him feel like he is the only person in the world. Until, another woman who appears to be her mother calls to her.

"Cora. Sweetheart, we're heading back are you ready?"

"Just a second. I'm talking to my Robert- I mean- my friend who's called Robert." He sees her blush furiously just as he did moments before. "Alright honey." Martha chuckles giving her a knowing and warm glance and nodding hello to Robert. "We'll wait." Before she disappears looking like a cat who has got the cream.

"Sorry about that. I just have to go." Cora says almost wistfully. "God, you're British and probably not even going to be here tomorrow."

"I am." Robert says quickly, getting up and closing the slight distance between them. "I mean, if you don't mind me being here tomorrow?"

"I would like nothing more." Cora beams. Her hair and body having got considerably dry just in a the few minutes of them talking together. "I'll be here around ten. Maybe we could be here around ten together?" She says hopefully.

"I would like that very much." Robert says honestly, already giddy at the thought of spending more time with her. Any time at all.

"Great! I'll see you then. Bye." And then, she sprints away with a spring in her step.

This had been a perfect accident, a random well-placed look. A gorgeous woman and the promise of another perfect day. Serendipity.

 **Hope you enjoyed. I think I'm writing more if you'd like it? X**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You like him, don't you?" Martha teases, as her youngest daughter perches herself on one of their stools and stretches her arm across the clear white breakfast bar to pluck an apple from the fruit bowl. It was a bright Pink Lady, with almost sunset coloured hues on its flesh before Cora takes a careful bite and swallows before answering. "A friendly guy at the beach?" Cora quips, skilfully despite knowing exactly what her mother was getting at. "Why wouldn't I?"

Martha smiles as her husband comes up from behind her wrapping his arms around her waist with a grin. "What am I missing?" Isidore asks both of his girls to be greeted by a kiss from his wife and an eyeroll from their twenty-five-year old daughter who swivels her chair playfully, taking another bite of her apple and trying not to think about how badly she wants to run to her room and sketch Robert Crawley with her new pencils. The cool shower she had when they had arrived back at their condo had refreshed Cora's body but had failed to dull the excitement bundling all around it. She could throw on a pair of jeans and her baggiest t-shirt every day and her parents would still not be fooled. "Our daughter has a British beau." Her mother swoons causing Cora to drop the apple in astonishment. "A British beau. I think you've been reading too many Austen novels Momma."

"Oh really?" Martha replies. "Really." Cora is indignant however, her mother is prepared eyes shining. "Then why are meeting him again tomorrow sweetheart?"

 _Because- because. Damn she's good._ Cora thinks. Completely bested but before she can admit defeat her father interrupts. "You're meeting my future son in law tomorrow? Where? When? Should I wear a tie?"

Her parents make her guffaw as she gets up. "I love you guys!"

"We love you more." They say together. As she heads to her bedroom to fill her day with sketches of an English fellow she hears her father whisper. "Is he more handsome than I was when we met?"

"I give it a year and we'll be planning a wedding and picking out baby names."

"I heard that!" Cora shouts jokingly.

"You were supposed to." Martha laughs.

In contrast, Robert had no such questions to answer unless, you count what he wanted for dinner in a few hours. He strolled in humming a happy tune. No messages or emails from his secretary. Good and on the plus side, he'd managed to find a return flight in a week's time. Alright, maybe he'd deliberately picked the latest flight but, he had a reason to now. A stunningly perfect, absolutely wonderful reason named Cora. And he was seeing her tomorrow!

"I should get something sorted out." Robert said to himself, he only had a few days' worth of clothes but, the hotel laundered upon request so he was never going to be short of shirts or under-wear. He selects a crisp, blue shirt with white trousers and sets them aside. He knows he's no Casanova but, at the very least, he knows how to greet a friend. Even though, he hopes somehow, she'll be more than that. No. She is more than that. More than that to him.

He woke early, showering, dressing and eating a light breakfast of summer fruits before making the short journey down to the beach. It was only five minutes away. Again, lucky. But, not as lucky as he feels when he sees who is waiting for him.

"Cora," He smiles, taking in her image. In a light powder- blue dress and wonderfully bare foot.

"Robert! Hi!" Cora says ecstatically pulling him into a surprise hug that leaves them both with a lovely feeling of familiarity.

It shouldn't be this easy. But it is.

They spend hours just talking together, laughing, grabbing lunch and stopping to use the bathroom jointly before returning to the beach. She asks him about his work, what it is like being a CEO of a multi-million-pound company. "It has its charms. My father started as an investment banker and then decided to give it all up to manage the family estate when my grandfather died. I was only twenty but some-how he believed in me. So, I travel the world selling our wine, investing in new technology and hoping it pays off. We do a little bit of everything."

"It sounds like a lot of pressure." Cora admits, enjoying the new feeling of his arm in hers. "It can be, but, then it can also bring a lot of surprises like being here with you for instance."

She beams and then he changes the subject to her. "You said you are an artist? Have I seen any of your work?"

"No, I'm a free-lancer. I do sketches and commissions for locals. I paint a little but I don't think I'd be brave enough to approach a gallery." Cora chuckles but he holds her gaze. A magical idea forming in his mind. 

"Cora?"

"Yes Robert?"

"Would you sketch me?" Cora feels a blush creep up her neck and onto both of her cheeks. She tries to shy away but he pulls her close so that she is considering his bright blue eyes. "Please. Cora."

"I- okay." She admits defeat. "If it's terrible I'll blame you." Cora says seriously making his face fall. "Me? Why?"

"Because, I plan to spend most of the time trying so hard not to kiss you. And believe me that's difficul- "Suddenly, Cora finds herself completely cut off by Robert's lips. They are soft and insistent and so freely move with her own. He cups her face with his hands and strokes her cheeks as she giggles giving him one last peck before they part for air.

"Now you can sketch me." Robert teases pecking her forehead sweetly until she sighs.

"Can I?" Cora says mysteriously before dashing out of his reach and towards the water. He dashes after her, grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around before they both get caught by a small wave. They are soaking by the time they surface, laughing as they gravitate towards each other. Her arms cling around his warm neck and she smiles up at him. "So, how was your official first day in Newport Mr Crawley?"

"Hmm. Absolutely marvellous." Robert sighs, before sealing his assessment with an equally marvellous kiss.

Cora feels like she in heaven. "Okay, we're doing that again."

Robert chuckles. "As you wish."

He has her home just after six having exchanged numbers and given him the name of his hotel. She's agreed to meet him there tomorrow for lunch and then take him to a local gallery but, somehow her parents have managed to organise a family dinner and have insisted she bring him when they are done.

"Momma, we've been on _one_ date give me a chance to get to know him before you scare him away."

"It's just family dinner." Martha says exasperated.

"And what if I never see him again? When he goes back to England what then?" Cora's arms fall in despair and she begins to sob. Tears smart her eyes as her mother pulls her close. "My baby." Martha lifts her chin gently. "You follow your heart. And something tells me if you feel like this, he already has it."

"Oh Momma." Cora sniffs, calming. "I hope you're right."

 **Thank you so much for all your reviews. I love them.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Yes, Anna can you please inform Mr Usutu that I will happily meet with him next Friday." Robert asks brightly, hoping that his request will survive the slightly dodgy phone line.

"Of course, I can." He hears her loyal reply and smiles. "Mr Bates and I can handle everything here until you return."

Robert furrows his brow in concern. "Are you sure? Because I can hold a few Skype conferences on the flight back if you need me to?" Anna's voice comes through quite insistently for her. "I promise you sir, John and I can manage." Robert smiles at her slip up. He knew his Deputy CEO and best-friend since childhood was absolutely smitten with Anna.

"John, is it?" Robert teases. "He finally asked you out then?"

He hears her chuckle through the crackly line and can imagine the shade of red her face must now be. "I can't possibly say Mr Crawley!" Anna laughs. _Aha! I knew it!_ Robert shouts internally.

"I bet you can't."

"Speaking of not saying anything sir…" Anna elongates the words playfully. "You conveniently forgot to mention a certain American woman?"

"Bates." Robert sighs. "Wait, I texted him at midnight? How did you?" "Oh!" Robert realises. "You know what Anna? I'll call you in a few days."

"Okay. Have a lovely time with Cora."

He smirks. "Have a lovely time with Bates." Robert can hear John's protestations of innocence just before he ends the call. Tucking his phone back into his pocket after scanning and deleting a few emails, he checks the time on his father's watch. The old hands have hit ten to twelve, just enough time to freshen up, put on a nicely scented after-shave and admire the table for two he had set up in his room. He had paid for an array of sandwiches and mini desserts on a stylish spiralled platter. There was even a small dish of strawberries and chocolate sauce that he hoped Cora would enjoy. Suddenly, his thoughts are broken by a polite knock. _She's here._

Cora had put her fears from last night to bed. Her mother had told her to enjoy every minute and that was exactly what she had planned to do as Robert opened the door to his hotel room emitting a contented sigh and looking every bit as handsome as the day they met. Mother was right, family dinner could wait, six months down the line if Cora had her way. For now, she wanted him all to herself, for as long as possible. If she could get away with it, without her incredibly inquisitive family watching their every move. "Hello darling." _Darling_. He'd just called her darling. Cora tries to steady her heartbeat. Surely, he can hear it pounding inside of her chest? She had never met such a sweet, funny, kind and gentle man. "Hello Robert." Cora makes sure she puts enough affection in her voice to make him radiant before leads her gently into his room and to their beautiful lunch.

"What's all this?" Cora chuckles, completely amazed at all the effort he has gone to for her.

Robert's face falls slightly and he worries he's over-done it. "Do you like it? If it's too much…" However, the feeling of her soft hand over his soothes his worries. With shining almost tear brimming eyes Cora finally answers. "Robert, this is amazing." Leaning forward, she feels him smile into her gentle kiss. "Mm. _Thank you._ "

An hour and a half later, the sandwiches have been devoured and they are laughing together trying to kiss while sharing strawberries dipped in a ridiculous amount of dark chocolate.

It turns out it's not as easy as it looks in films, which only makes them laugh more. "Robert that's my nose!"

Robert kisses her nose tenderly in apology looking pleased with himself before resuming his effort to share the sweet treat.

"You know I can honestly say, I've never enjoyed strawberries quite so much."

"Neither have I Robert." "Neither have I."

He watches her in awe in the afternoon as she takes him through piece after piece at the gallery. She lights up, showing him everything from the intricate to the outrageously neon green cow. "Please tell me that's not your style." Robert moans at the ghastly installation making Cora nearly double over in laughter. "No! But, thank you for the suggestion sweetheart." Her gaze is so warm it makes his heart want to burst. "I'll do almost anything for you Cora Levinson."

"Hm." Cora sighs dreamily as he strokes her face. "But you draw the line at neon paint huh?"

"I'm afraid I must." Robert says faux seriously before she leads him onto the next arty delight.

"Robert?"

"Yes Cora?"

"Don't worry. I'm strictly a pencil girl."

He kisses her brow lovingly. "Thank goodness."

Days seem to go by like dandelions on the Newport breeze. He kisses her fore-head as they watch the sunset and she snuggles into him. " _You're leaving tomorrow."_ Cora whispers. "And I love you."

His heart is on fire. "Oh Cora. My darling, I love you too."

"Oh honey, this is a disaster." Cora groans but he just kisses her more ecstatically. "We'll make it work."

"Hmm. How?"

"Skype, phone calls. Darling I would take a steamboat if it meant I could be in your arms."

"Me too." Cora agrees. "We'll figure this out Cora." Robert swears. "I promise."

 **Hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much for your reviews. x**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I think technology hates us." Robert cannot help but agree with his girlfriend as her gorgeous face pops up on the screen of his tablet. It is just after ten o' clock at night and he has reclined himself on the sofa and has perched the lime green tablet on his knee, although, he would much rather hold her. In the last eight weeks alone, they have had five interrupted phone calls, three missed Skype sessions and two thunderstorms completely cutting off their late-night kisses.

"Clearly it doesn't understand how much we want to throw it out of the window." Robert jokes but by the look on Cora's face he can already see she has had the exact same thoughts on multiple occasions. "You have no idea." Cora breathes out the words in casual frustration. " _Oh._ I miss you. How was your day?" she asks, brightening her voice.

"Long, boring. Mama visited me."

Cora quirks her brow in intrigue. "That sounds ominous."

Robert relaxes. "She wanted to know my intentions… towards you."

"No, she wants to know when I'm going to have your babies." She replies plainly. "I wasn't going to tell you yet… Your mother called me last week."

Robert feels despair flooding his body. "Oh God!"

Luckily, unlike him, Cora is surprisingly radiant. "Wanted to know how long we'd been sleeping together because if I were to get pregnant we'd have to plan the wedding quickly. I nearly fell out of my chair!"

"Oh God. Darling. I am so sorry!"

"Why are you sorry? I admire her."

"You- "Robert pauses briefly before continuing. "You do?"

"Yes. She's sweet. A warrior. A little ahead of herself but her heart's in the right place." Suddenly, Robert thought back to Mama's visit. She was calm, measured, not at all demanding that he ended things which she had done with his previous girlfriends and had, ironically been right to.

 _"_ Mama likes you." He says, stroking the digital representation of her cheek causing Cora to sigh in longing. "I wouldn't jump straight to like honey. She made so many barbs about my " _Americanism."_

"Typical Mama." Robert states disdainfully before readjusting himself slightly. "Enough about her. How's my favourite artist doing?"

"I miss you Robert." The sadness in Cora's beautiful eyes is visible for all to see. He knows the feeling all too well. He misses being with her, having adventures, laughing with her without the need for a decent Wi-fi connection. "I miss you too. So much my love."

"I've been sketching and painting like crazy." Cora says, suddenly becoming animated. "You're very popular here Robert Crawley." She goes on to tell him how her work has been selling like hot cakes. She made five hundred dollars last week and has just agreed to a big commission.

"It'll take me at least a week to complete but once I'm finished I'll have enough to come and see you!"

"Cora, please save your money- I have leftover air miles."

"I want to." Cora stresses. "Besides, I've never been to London before- you'll have to show me around."

"It would be my absolute pleasure Miss Levinson."

Cora's heart is doing somersaults from the other side of the world. "Mm. I can't wait. I better let you go handsome, its late."

"It's only half ten." Robert tries. "Still, you need your sleep. Rosamund tells me you've been working all hours." "Remind me again why I let my sister have your details?"

"Because she walked into your office three weeks ago and rumbled us."

"And then promptly took over the Skype call!" "Not to mention telling Mama about us."

"Babe, she had no choice and you know it." _Cora reasons. Nobody does when it comes to Mama._ "I suppose she didn't." Robert concedes.

"Trust me Robert. This is a good thing."

"Mm hmm." He knows she's right. "Now, get some sleep mister and I'll call you as soon as I wake up."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I." Blowing a kiss to the screen Cora elongates her next words. "I love you. Sweet dreams." He catches the kiss and wishes he could give her a real one back. "Sweet dreams my darling. I love you."

The call ends. The last image he has before he closes his eyes is her smile. He can't wait to see her again, to hold her in his arms and imagine the future they could have together.

 **Thank you so much for the reviews. They're fantastic and keep me going thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It is early August; the airport is heaving with people and Cora knows her body is fully feeling the impact of a nine- hour flight including a two hour delay due to someone deciding they would try to take their clothes off in the middle of the runway. To add to that, her back is extremely sore due to a very obnoxious boy deliberately kicking the back off her seat. However, it all seems to melt away once she sees her Robert. The noise, the terrible flight is all drowned out by the most terrific kiss. Instantaneously, Cora feels her body fill with warmth, with love. It goes all the way down to her toes and back up. She can feel him smiling against her lips, as they slowly and reluctantly part for air. Her cheeks flush and Cora is sure she can hear whooping and cheering as her eyes flutter open. "Wow! What a hello." Cora is still breathless as she gazes into his own. It feels as if a lifetime has passed since that fateful day on the beach. She can see the small bags under his eyes and silently notes the light stubble on his chin, but his gorgeous smile never fades as she nestles into his chest, inhaling the scent of coffee and some fragrance that she can't name but is distinctly Robert.

"That wasn't a hello." Robert sighs in happiness, tilting her chin up to face him. "It was a voyager coming home after being lost at sea."

Cora feels joyous tears brimming her eyes but she holds them back whispering curiously. " _Am I the voyager_?"

"No." Robert beams, taking her arm as they go to the waiting car. His driver taking her luggage to load into the boot a moment later while Cora waits for the answer to the riddle. "Oh darling." "You are home to me." However, before she can say she feels the same, that she he has felt like home to her from the moment they met, Robert moves ahead of her and opens the door like the chivalrous English gentleman he is.

"Miss Levinson." Robert bows his voice and she gives a little curtsy before trying her best to graciously bundle herself into the car without her legs dissolving into jelly. Thankfully, she succeeds and a moment later Robert is hopping in beside her pressing a soft kiss to the top of her forehead. Cora feels her body relaxing into his, the heating is on and they are slowly setting off after putting on their seat-belts.

"Mm. Where are we going?" Cora hums, trying so hard not to give in to sleep and failing miserably. Robert feels his heart fluttering. "My home. I have a nice comfy bed with your name on it."

"Oh." Cora beams. "Sounds perfect."

When Cora wakes a few hours later, she feels so refreshed. She guesses it must be around two because it was just after lunchtime when he picked her up. She stretches her arms out against the pillow. It feels surreal to be in Robert's room, to have slept off her jetlag in his bed. Speaking of, where was he? The last thing she remembered was him lovingly tucking her into bed.

"Robert?" Cora calls gently. She is just about to investigate his whereabouts and pull the white duvet back when the man himself arrives with a tray of delights.

"Sorry. I wasn't sure you'd be awake yet." He replies sheepishly, but, she calls him over with patting the bed for him to sit next to her which he does, placing the tray of fruit, orange juice and a small plate of brown seeded toast in front of her. "It's okay. I only woke up a minute ago. I was going to look for you but I see you've been busy in the kitchen."

"Well." He replies, quite pleased that his efforts are so highly appreciated. "I knew you'd be hungry. Plane food isn't exactly…" He struggles to find the word but, she puts her hand on his cheek and smiles. "Edible." Cora finishes for him. "Well, I'm lucky to have such a handsome, wonderful, chef then aren't I?"

"Oh, I'm the lucky one." Robert counters sweetly, pecking the bow of her lips casually until she mimics the tender motion. "We have all day to debate that." Cora laughs gaining his interest. "And how do suggest we do that hmm?" Robert tickles and then kisses her giggling face. "I'm sure we can think of something." She replies mysteriously before he pecks her nose. "Just don't tell your Mama."

His face lights up wickedly and he gives her a firm but promising kiss. "Pigs will fly before I tell her anything that goes on in this room." He swears.

"Good." Cora sighs. "In that case, I think I better get eating." She tucks into her toast accepting the sweet kiss to her hair. She doesn't think she's ever been so excited for a "debate" in her life.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Robert still can't quite fathom it. How on earth the kind, funny, gloriously-intelligent ethereal woman loves him. Time seems to still as they each make their gentle case. It feels like they are dancing, gliding across an empty ballroom as their mouths and hearts meet in time with each other. As a teenager, he was always quietly skeptical of the idea of a soulmate finding it rather implausible. It wasn't practical, was too steeped in fairy-tale lore for it to ever occur in real-life much less to him. But, it had, it was. Cora Levinson was in every way imaginable his match, his opposite, his grounding equal. She meets every kiss, every caress with such love it makes Robert's heart ache, thoughts of the next fifty years flash through his mind so easily. He must steady himself, be practical, take it a day at a time, he knows; but, it is so hard not to dream when all he has ever wanted is looking up at him with those crystal blue eyes.

" _Robert."_ Cora sings his name whimsically, as if waking him from Morpheus's grip. It works and he's beaming. "Cora."

"Hmm. Where did you go off to?" She asks curiously, stroking the side of his face with finite affection.

"I was just pondering the results of our debate." His answer is an honest one, they never did declare a winner after all.

"Oh?" Cora giggles. "And what did you decide?"

"Oh no, darling I seem to remember it was your idea." Robert teases tapping her nose before she pounces on him, kissing him greedily before whispering. " _That it was terrific fun."_ And that, Robert finds is something they mutually agree on.

The weekend passes quickly and after seeing nearly all the sights from Big Ben to Buckingham Palace Cora finds herself alone in Robert's home on Monday trying to find something to occupy her time. It is just after nine, Robert having left for the office at a cruel 7:30 am. He kissed her good morning, said he loved her, before finally imploring for her to go back to sleep which she had but, now… what to do? She had already wrestled with Robert's toaster, the latter spitting out what could only be described as charcoal and taken a long soak in his bathtub having eventually settled on her grey class jumper and light blue jeans. It was so cold here and she wanted to be comfy. The plan had been to stay for two weeks and then fly home, alternating as much as possible. It seemed like a good plan at the time but the more she thought about it, the more Cora realises, there's a massive hole in it and his name is Robert. She adores this man and that makes it near impossible to say goodbye each time. So yes, colossal heart-shaped hole in her otherwise perfect bi-continental relationship plan.

Cora groans to the mirror. "Why does love have to be so complicated!" Suddenly, a knock at the door brings her out of her reverie. Running to the door, Cora opens it and is completely delighted by her visitor. The tall, red-headed meddler who she loves so much already.

"Cora dear, what a wonderful surprise!" Rosamund exclaims. "I was looking for Robert but you'll do quite nicely."

Cora is completely puzzled. "Do? Rosamund I don't understand?"

"I thought we'd spend the day out shopping together, now won't you let me in its dreadfully chilly!"

"Of course, but Rosamund- I really just wanted to stay in today." Cora tries letting her in before shutting the door and wishing she could shut the conversation down with it.

However, the thirty year old sister of the man she loves will not be swayed so Cora gives in. "Okay, just let me get changed."

Rosamund beams triumphantly. "Absolutely Cora darling. Oh, it is so wonderful to see you!"

"You too Rosamund." Cora smiles accepting her hug.

Robert arrives home later to find Cora sprawled out like a tired snow angel on the bed, in a red silk Gucci dress that he is sure he has never seen before with a few bags on the floor. "Hello you." He breathes out, bending to meet her tired lips. "Mm. Hi." Cora replies as their lips smack softly. "Have you been shopping?" Cora pushes herself up and wraps her arms around his neck loosely. "I had a visit from Rosamund today, in which she proceeded to drag me around every boutique in London."

"My poor darling." Robert sympathises pecking her lips and chuckling before receiving a light jab in the chest for his cheek.

"I enjoyed it!" Cora defends kissing his nose. "My feet are killing me though."

"One foot massage coming right up." Robert promises.

"MA!" Cora pecks him giddily. "My hero."

 **Thank you so much for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It has been a wonderful three years, Robert finds as his darling sleeps soundly beside him. Somehow, they managed it, time-differences, squabbling mothers, late-night phone calls had all culminated in him proposing on their first anniversary on the beach where it all began. Having decided to live in London after the honeymoon they bought a five- bedroom Victorian town-house with an office for him and an art studio for her. He is so proud of Cora, to see her art in galleries is an absolute thrill for him but, that is nothing compared to the feeling of their daughter kicking against his palm.

She'll be here in a matter of weeks. Mary Josephine Crawley, she will be named after his grandmother Mary and Cora's grandmother Josephine and if his mother was displeased that was a bonus in Cora's eyes. He feels nervous and excited, scared and ready all at the same time. Anna and John have been more than happy to offer advice having welcomed twins Alexander and Alice into the world eighteen months previously. Although, he would hope that Cora's water doesn't break all over the office floor as it did with Anna, he doesn't want that level of chaos ever again, Cora had to remind him that Anna would be fine and that he didn't need to consider getting gas and air installed.

"I can't wait to meet you little one." Robert whispers to Mary, rubbing soothing shapes into Cora's rounded stomach, which makes her hum in her sleep and nestle into him automatically. "To hold you and kiss you and tell you stories of our adventures which, will probably bore to tears. But, we'll tell you and your siblings anyway because we love you so much."

"Yes, you'll have sisters and a brother and grandparents who'll spoil you rotten but most of all my darling girl." Robert tears up at the thought. "You will have the most mesmerising, marvellous woman as your mother, and a love-sick fool who adores his girls for a father and, when you're old enough we'll take you to the beach where Mama and Papa met."

He gives the bump one last kiss before closing his eyes thanking whoever, has seen fit to grace him with such magic. Because, this was, this life, this love was a gift.

Heaven sent.

Forever meant.

Serendipity.

And Robert cannot wait to see what the future brings.

 **I hope you enjoyed this little fic thank you so much for the love.**


End file.
